Last Goodbye
by Blinkeee
Summary: Eleven yrs in the future an X-Man dies.


Disclaimer: Characters belong to marvel

## Last Goodbye 

I stand in the farthest corner that I could find, I see them all your friends, family, and teammates. Everyone you ever knew is here for you today. Your right in front of them, but your not you. You left for a time being I believe that and so should they. I really think your dad took it the hardest, he hasn't been able to stop crying and shaking enough to even look at you now. 

I can, when they leave when it's just you and me. That's the only reason we became friends, they left us in that house for a week with just you and me. We'd got into a huge fight over nothing, well I wouldn't call the TV nothing but it wasn't important. We started to be constantly at each other's throats, hating each other. You were the one that had all the smart aleck remarks, the lame jokes and the one that would through balloons filled with flour at me when I got out of the shower. God, did I hate you and if it hadn't have been for Scott finally getting fed up with our never-ending abuse, I would have never gotten to know you, I would have never had loved you.

Do you remember that God-awful day? Hank couldn't stop laughing long enough to say two words for a week, even Rouge couldn't keep a straight face with us tied together thirteen hours a day. We had to eat together, work out together, even share the same room! I was so mad at Scott I didn't talk to him for a month. But you wouldn't give up trying to make the best of it, I thought I was going to have to kill you to shut up, until you made me laugh. You wouldn't give in until I had to run to the bathroom would you?

No, but after all that my stupid mistake of not watching your back got you taken away from me, from everyone. They all tell me I couldn't have stopped it, you in the weakest form and me gabbing to one of the guards, what makes it even worse is that you were protecting me form the fate you got. And then I held you in my arms as you died, to blind by tears to even think clearly. Even then you were lying about not feeling anything, and to busy trying to make me laugh to say good bye, you made me promise things right before you left. I'm sorry, You deserved better but for some reason you choose to stand by me for eleven years.

Breaking the news to everyone was hard, especially our daughter, I know her heart broke when I had to tell her that Daddy went to Heaven. She's with me right now hand in hand can you see her? She's been crying everyday for you, having dreams about you, lost and lonely just like I am without you. Oh God it hurts, and were not even up 'there' yet, I miss you everyone does more than they like to admit it of course.

I love you, I want you to know this and I hope you knew it when we were one. I can feel Jean's hand on one shoulder and Rouge's on the other, Faith, our baby is now under mine. I'm not going to cry, I promised myself that you weren't gone for good, just temporarily. My feet don't want to move they feel like they weigh tons on the carpet, my heart is lead with out you to make it feel light, do you know how much I miss you? I don't think you do, my mind is racing with so many emotions it's throbbing. You always could give me a headache couldn't you? Of course you could, but now's not the time, everyone's leaving Faith and me alone with you.

Your...bed is solid white with your code name inscribed on the outside on top. Faith, my--our poor little girl you named her you remember? We were out on the back lawn on the shortest blanket in the mansion and you had to have your arms around me for us both to fit, not that I minded but our conversation was turning more and more into a full fledged fight over baby names. I almost left you out there by your self, then I remember you said we'd drop the subject which I thought we did, and you started to talk about life as an X-man. You said that every one on the team had one thing that could link them together, Faith. You said it was you and I needed as well and that's were her name came from. But all of mine is gone, when you left me any faith I had left me as well.

"Say hello to Daddy." God, I think that heavy feeling in my throat has been tears, because that's all I could tell her before I start crying, the first time since I held you a dying you. She's looking at you, smiling and then she breaks my heart again.

"Mommy? Why isn't daddy smiling? Is he mad?" and then her little hand moved to your shoulder, my eyes are overflowing, I can hear my deep sobs coming out, she's trying to wake you up. Why won't you? She doesn't understand why you won't, poor baby.

"Daddy?" she taps you again "Daddy!" Faith, it hits her like an oncoming train, the moment I can see her heartbreak is the moment she realizes her daddy is never going to wake up. She starts to cry as hard as I do, "He's not goin' to wake up is he mommy? Make daddy wake up, please" her last word breaks into sobs, she throws her arm around you squeezing so tight, I have to put my hand over my face and turn away but I can still hear her, begging you to wake up

"Daddy! Please! Daddy I love you please daddy wake up! I miss you, please come back, and don't stay with God! Come home!" That's when Jean walks in and takes her to the reception area, crying for her daddy. 

"Hello," is the only word I manage to squeak out for you, and "I'm sorry" I pick up your hand and hold it in mine watching our matching gold bands sparkle like nothings changed. "You should...shouldn't have given your life for me," I stutter out at the same time I start to break down again clasping your hand and I lean over your perfect face and gently kiss you on your forehead. And start to whisper something's you told me before you died, and that I know your listening to, 

"I love you, I will take care of Faith, and I won't let her forget you, b-b-but I'll never find anyone but you, I love you." I start to put your hand back by your side, twisting the gold band to show my name and also slipping a picture of us into your hand when your lonely. That's what I'm so afraid of, I'll forget you, certain things. But mostly your laugh, I don't want to forget that beautiful sound, or the way you were always smiling down at me when I'd wake up, the little things. I miss you more now and I can't hear you laughter everywhere, because I know I'll miss you even more tomorrow than I do today. I feel like I've just been punched in the stomach, like my heart's been ripped out, I wish it would of, I would be with you then. Kissing you once more than shut the lid of your casket, running my hand over the blue letter's that spell out 'Iceman'. and I lose my self to grief once again, "I love you"

Then Jean comes in to get me to the car, "Come on Cecilia, were about to leave." then guiding me by the shoulders I leave you for the last time. Good bye Bobby, I miss you forever and Love you for always. Always, just like I promised.


End file.
